


Discord Hurt/Comfort Hero Conversation

by Mnoeln



Series: Hero Discord [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Ladybug and Chat Noir Know everyone else's identities, Love and Support hour, Secret Identities, Stalking, They don't know each other's, They don't know each other's identities, based on a real conversation, chat fic, hero chat, middle school was the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/pseuds/Mnoeln
Summary: The real conversation we had on the Marcnath Discord server that inspired me to write the Hero Discord Chat fic in the first place. I was originally going to put it there, but decided that I wouldn't fit as a chapter in there. I did change some things and cut some stuff out.I did, in fact, get permission to do this from the other people involved in this conversation!
Series: Hero Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845523
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Discord Hurt/Comfort Hero Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel = cockadoodledoo  
> Rose = Pinkheart  
> Kim = Monkey See Monkey Do  
> Juleka = Magentiger  
> Marc = Dreamskipper  
> Nino = Mr. Turtnited States  
> Alya = Kitsune  
> Max = Gives you Wings  
> Luka = Bonesnatcher  
> Marinette = Bad at Hide and Seek  
> Alix = Mad Hatter  
> Adrien = Crossed your Path  
> Kagami = Elemental Stabby  
> Mylene = Small but Many  
>   
> I'd like to reiterate that I got permission to use this conversation for this purpose

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I dont wana be a hotdog

**Dreamskipper** : ???

**Elemental Stabby** : Why would you be a hotdog?

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : hamburgers are superior

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : Hi tiger

**Pinkheart** : | hamburgers are superior

fact

**Magentiger** : I don’t like burgers

**Mad Hatter** : | I don’t like burgers

ayeeee same

**Crossed your Path** : Sounds like a you problem then

**Elemental Stabby** : I like burgers…. _(edited)_

**Mad Hatter** : bugers

**cockadoodledoo** : I like chicken patties so fuck all of yall

**Dreamskipper** : cannibalism

**Crossed your Path** : _Shocked gasp_ How could you eat your own kind!

Betrayal!

**Pinkheart** : Hamburgers are my second favorite food

**Gives you Wings** : I’m particular to pasta

**Magentiger** : I remember once my “friend” and teacher both made fun of me for my favorite food that wasn’t a fun time

**Kitsune** : I eat too much pasta…

**Pinkheart** : That wasn’t a good teacher or friend

Kill them

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : i eat too much pudding…

**Elemental Stabby** : I’ve got the knife

**Pinkheart** : :PrideKnife:

**Crossed your Path** : I have a cheeze grater

plagg will have to deal with me using it for more than just his cheeze

**Magentiger** : That same teacher also forgot I was in her homeroom class when I went to pick up my things from school when my family went on a trip out of the country for a few weeks

**Crossed your Path** : i shall grate their head

**Pinkheart** : I have a wooden sledgehammer

**Mad Hatter** : i have some pretty thick books

i could do some damage

**Dreamskipper** : Grate their knuckles first

**Pinkheart** : Not a good teacher at all

**Magentiger** : I don’t talk much in school so a lot of the time people don’t notice I’m there

**Pinkheart** : A good hit to the back of the knees sounds like a good place to start

**Magentiger** : I’ve had multiple times were people in my class said i’m absent when I was right behind them

**Crossed your Path** : Oof

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Oof

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : kill them

**Elemental Stabby** : No, that’s a motive, you’ll get caught

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : several people are typing

**Small but Many** : Rude, though I’m pretty sure the only thing that saved me from that fate was the fact that I sat near the teacher 99% of the time

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : oh hi small

**Magentiger** : I’ve been directly in front of the teacher and they don’t notice

Like RIGHT in front of them

**Mad Hatter** : frjrjrjrjr

**Dreamskipper** : Oof

**Crossed your Path** : That sounds like your miraculous power, tiger

**Pinkheart** : F

**Elemental Stabby** : F

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : im too loud for teachers not to notice me….

**Magentiger** : I’m very forgettable in school

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : i hate being loud

Several people are typing

**Magentiger** : Once a kid yelled at me (during a fire drill none the less) for being soft spoken

**Elemental Stabby** : I had a pretty normal school experience

**Pinkheart** : No one should yell at you for that!

Hello Small

**Small but Many** : Me, smiling and quietly laughing at the discord group

My dad: What are you looking at?

Me, panicking: Funny memes

**Small but Many** : Hi Monkey

**Gives you Wings** : The teachers notice me all the time bc “I’m smart”

Unfortunately this also includes when I’m doing shit I’m not supposed to :blob_eyes:

**Small but Many** : Hello Pink!

**Dreamskipper** : oof same tho

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Hey Small

**Pinkheart** : I got away with a lot due to being a teacher’s pet

**Dreamskipper** : My teacher caught me watching a musical on YouTube instead of doing my work (although to be fair, I was already finished with my work so)

**Magentiger** : She literally screamed in my face, “WHY DO YOU ALWAYS IGNORE ME?” When I literally said hello to her im just quiet

**Dreamskipper** : D:

That sucks

**Pinkheart** : She’s rude

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : dang

**Magentiger** : I have a lot of bad school experiences such as the multiple ‘stalker-ish” experiences

**Pinkheart** : Someone should save you!

**Dreamskipper** : The _what_

**Magentiger** : It’s either people don’t notice me or always notice me there’s no in between

**Small but Many** : Hey Rena

I’m also a quiet person plus I’m shy so I’m mostly left alone.

Oh dang that’s bad Tiger

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I don’t have any experiences worth mentioning, but then again my memory is garbage so i might just not remember…

**Mad Hatter** : b o o f

**Magentiger** : There was once a kid who rubbed a lollipop on their face cause I touched it.

**Crossed your Path** : Ew

**Mad Hatter** : Gross

**Dreamskipper** : Ew

**Magentiger** : That was their literal explanation

**Crossed your Path** : That’s weird

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : lets set up a protect tiger program, anyone who hurts tiger we murdur

**Pinkheart** : WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THEN ADMIT IT!?

Sounds good

**Magentiger** : Another kid used to watch me leave my classes

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : similar to how we do with cn

**Crossed your Path** : | lets set up a protect tiger program, anyone who hurts tiger we murdur

^^^

Wait-

**Dreamskipper** : Protect tiger at all costs

**Mad Hatter** : Whoever hurts Tiger or Crossed your Path, we murder

**Magentiger** : The kid with the lollipop also once took a piece of my trash from lunch and said and I quote, “I’m gonna add this to my shrine” which was by far the creepiest thing any ones every said about me

**Dreamskipper** : whoever hurts anyone in this discord we murder

Welp time to murder that kid

**Magentiger** : I can’t even make this shit up.

**Small but Many** : We protect our babies!

**Pinkheart** : Can you get them arrested for that?

**Magentiger** : They have also chased me around the school with money saying they would pay me just to be their friend

**Crossed your Path** : This sounds fucked up sorry you had to deal with that :((((

**Pinkheart** : That’s very very very weird and desperate

**Magentiger** : The next year they said they were payed to do all that which I don’t believe but even if they were, first of all why would you pay someone to do that. And second of all, why would you do it

**Elemental Stabby** : Money

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Fucked up, did you ever learn why?

Oh

**Pinkheart** : That doesn’t help matters

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Yeah

**Crossed your Path** : That’s fucked up

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : Give me a name, I’ll fuck em up

**Pinkheart** : Murder?

**Elemental Stabby** : ^

**Dreamskipper** : Murdur!

**Mad Hatter** : murder!

**Magentiger** : I wanna know if they were being honest about being payed to do it, why would that person pay them to do it. I don’t understand

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : MURDER!

**Elemental Stabby** : I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time…

**Dreamskipper** : sounds like an excuse

**Crossed your Path** : Maybe not murder since they’re still a kid but we can insinuate murder

**Mad Hatter** : | Murdur!

*murder

**Pinkheart** : A very stupid excuse

**Elemental Stabby** : Intimidate the fuck out of them

**Dreamskipper** : Threatening

**Magentiger** : Exactly that’s why I don’t believe them

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : List of people to murdur

Cn’s dad

Tiger’s stalker(s) _(edited)_

**Crossed your Path** : my dad’s fine I just complain about him when I’m upset hfjrjdier

**Magentiger** : Especially considering they accused my friend of paying them

**Mr. Turtnited States** : | List of people to murdur

| Cn’s dad

| Tiger’s stalker

 **@Monkey See Monkey Do** Boooo, I can’t pin the list

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : #upgradeturtnitedtoadmin

**Elemental Stabby** : Yeah definitely Tiger’s stalker

**Kitsune** : List of people to murder:

Everyone who tries to hurt the kids

**Magentiger** : I have two (maybe three) stalkers in my life and I’m very confused why

**Crossed your Path** : Do yall want me to pin the list

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : Yes

**Pinkheart** : Yes

**Crossed your Path pinned a message to this channel**

**Mr. Turtnited States** : How do you have so many? Did you kick a puppy in a past life or something?

**Crossed your Path** : Also you spelt murder wrong in the message-

**Magentiger** : I don’t know!

**Dreamskipper** : Who were the others?!

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : … it’s staying murdur

**Pinkheart** : We need to murder all three of them stalkers

**Elemental Stabby** : Name a time and place

**Magentiger** : Once used to say really weird shit to me and I found out the year after they used to watch me leave my classes

**Dreamskipper** : D:

Creepy

**Mr. Turtnited States** : I vote we make them hunger games

**Magentiger** : Like they would lean out the door way and watch me

**Pinkheart** : Why would they do that?!

Creep

**Magentiger** : Idk

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Fucked up

**Mad Hatter** : | I vote we make them hunger games

and then we kill the last remaining one

**Mr. Turtnited States** : No Hatter, we leave them in the arena to starve

**Elemental Stabby** : Or dehydrate

That’ll happen first

**Magentiger** : I’ve had one kid throw a hotdog at me cause they were jealous I let another kid play with us at recess. That was my most vivid memory from 3rd grade

**Dreamskipper** : Make them stand on a podium that rises to the top of the arena, but keep it extended so they can’t ever get down and they’ll either fall off or die from dehydration

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Well obviously, but “leave them to starve” just has that ring to it, ya know

**Mad Hatter** : | No Hatter, we leave them in the arena to starve

thats a much better idea

**Magentiger** : They also tried to spit milk at me but it didn’t reach me

**Elemental Stabby** : Ew

**Dreamskipper** : Jfjrjrjr wow

**Mr. Turtnited States** : What?

**Elemental Stabby** : Gross _(edited)_

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : Grose

**Magentiger** : I don’t know why that kid kept wasting their food

**Kitsune** : People are disgusting

**Mr. Turtnited States** : ^

**Elemental Stabby** : Agreed

**Magentiger** : But I don’t like that my most vivid memory of third grade is getting a hot dog thrown at me

**Mad Hatter** : frjrjrjrjrjrj

**Pinkheart** : That is not a fun memory

**Magentiger** : At the time I was really confused why they did it cause I thought we were friends. Now I realized they were jealous that I let someone else play with us at recess. REALLY THATS WHAT YOU’RE DreamskipperD ABOUT THE FUCK

Why are all my school memories so weird

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : School is weird

**Pinkheart** : It doesn’t sound like the people at your schools were very good

**cockadoodledoo** : Well if it makes you feel better I once got suspended for some Dumb Shit

**Magentiger** : School systems are weird

**Pinkheart** : Yeah

**cockadoodledoo** : I should rephrase, I was the one that did the dumb shit.

**Pinkheart** : I’m intrigued

**Mad Hatter** : ah yes, the floor here is made out of floor

**cockadoodledoo** : So in MS math class I had a teacher that allowed me to draw on the whiteboard. Basically I drew like a weapon or something and didn’t erase it.

**Mad Hatter** : Everyone in middle school is either

  1. an asshole
  2. a massive idiot
  3. Both



**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I was all 3

**Magentiger** : Is there an option d? Cause I was the target of all of that

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I was a sexist, homophobic, idiotic, asshole. I regret everything from middle school

**Magentiger** : I was how I am now

Quiet and in honors classes

**Bonesnatcher** : It’s good you regret it because it means you’re better now

Me too, for the most part, but I was still a massive idiot

**Magentiger** : I remember a kid used to use homophobic/racist slurs and that’s why I hated tutorial

Luckily I was honors language so it was VEElemental Stabby RARE that I had tutorial

**Bonesnatcher** : In the last few weeks before I graduated High School, this guy made Autism jokes CONSTANTLY and it really grinded on my nerves

**Magentiger** : A lot of kids would encourage him and I was too scared to say anything and I regret that.

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : o o f

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : People like that are the worst(to what both of yall are saying)

**Magentiger** : If you were in a honor language class you didn’t have tutorial unless the teacher was absent and didn’t have a substitute

**Pinkheart** : I don’t actually remember most of what happened or what people said in Middle school (thank god)

**Dreamskipper** : I remember more people from elementary than from middle school

**Magentiger** : I remember always getting pissed off at majority of people because middle schoolers are assholes and one kid once asked me if I had anger issues

**Dreamskipper** : Then again, nobody liked me in elementary so idk if that’s good or not

**Crossed your Path** : Suddenly I don’t regret my homeschool upbringing as much

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : Fair

Public schooling is The Worst

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I stayed with basically the same people from kindergarten to graduation.

**cockadoodledoo** : I moved to Paris a few years ago so I got a reset with the people I knew so that was a blessing

Cause I was a bratty asshole and nobody liked me

**Small but Many** : Everyone loved me in kindergarten and preschool, but then started to notice that I was quiet and weird

**Pinkheart** : That does sound like a blessing

**Crossed your Path** : Oof

**Magentiger** : I was always alone even in preschool

**Pinkheart** : Oof

That’s so sad

**Crossed your Path** : Sad vibes in the chat today

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : I look very white so I didnt get much shit but I had a few bullies who made fun of my half Chinese last name

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I was that one kid who nobody really liked but they wouldn’t go away

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : That’s why I hated middle school haha;;;;

Well Monkey, cockadoodledoo, WE like you

**Magentiger** : I only have a couple memories from preschool but in all of them I was alone. I have a couple memories of me not being able to sleep during naptime and playing by myself

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : Aw Tiger :’(

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : Well, now we are with you so you won’t be alone again

**Elemental Stabby** : Someone move Tiger to a school that one of you go to!

**Crossed your Path** : We stick together now

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : Damn, we almost all be having tragic backstory, huh lads-

**Dreamskipper** : Pretty much

**Pinkheart** : I don’t really feel like I have much of a tragic backstory

**Mad Hatter** : Same

My tragic backstory is now

**Magentiger** : I moved schools a few years ago and things have gotten better and I have a group of friends there that love and I can’t stand the idea of leaving them

**Small but Many** : Well it’s good that you have people Tiger

**Elemental Stabby** : I have very few people I trust because my mother won’t let me make friends or interact with many people outside of my obligations

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Oof sounds like my best bro’s old man

**Elemental Stabby** : But since I’ve gotten to know you guys things have been a lot better

**Pinkheart** : :D

**Magentiger** : That’s good. Getting better is good

Even you guys being nice to me means a lot to me.

**Pinkheart** : We love you both!

**Crossed your Path** : ;-;

I love you all

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : I’m glad that this server can help those of us who feel lonely like that, I love all of yall

**Mad Hatter** : yes that

**Magentiger** : I long for the day I can tell people I care about I love them without getting uncomfortable

**Crossed your Path** : Why do I actually feel like crying rn

**Kitsune** : You are all amazing people, don’t forget that, or I’ll remind you every day.

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : I’m also about to cry but I’m in public, so….

**Pinkheart** : _virtual hug to everyone_

**Crossed your Path** : _virtual hugs_

**Mad Hatter** : yes that

**Magentiger** : I’m surprised I’m not crying. I feel like crying but I’m also really happy at the same time

_virtual hugs to all_

**Monkey See Monkey Do** : _virtual hugs_

Can we make love and support an official rule?

**Mad Hatter** : _virtual hug i guess lol_

yes

**Pinkheart** : Yes please

**Crossed your Path** : | Can we make love and support an official rule?

 **@Monkey See Monkey Do** will do

**Kitsune** : It’s okay to cry, crying is good, I care so much about each and every one of you.

**Crossed your Path** : ;;;;-;;;;;

I’m a teary bitch who loves you all

**Kitsune** : I want all of you to be happy

**Pinkheart** : :this:

**Magentiger** : I’m literally on the verge of crying

**Kitsune** : I’m sorry if I made you cry!

**Magentiger** : You’re all too sweet

**Pinkheart** : it’s ok to cry

**Kitsune** : They better be happy tears though.

**Crossed your Path** : :teary_kitty:

**Magentiger** : :vibin:

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : :fangirling:

Love and support hours babyyyy

**Pinkheart** : :hug:

**Crossed your Path** : Gotta have em at least once a day


End file.
